fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Sword/Job Wall
This page is about the jobs the guildmates takes to help out people and to get paid. E Rank Jobs This is the lowest rank of Mission Taking. Best to take this level before you take higher ones. The money range is 100-1000 for E-rank mission. 2000-3000 for D-Rank Missions. 4000-5000 for C-Rank mission. 6000-7000 for B-Rank missions. 8000-9000 A-rank Missions. 10,000-200,00$ for S-class Missions. Mission: My brother is missing! Find him! Described: my name is Nathan Pino. My brother was kidnapped when i woke up. Please help me find him! Type: Rescue and Find Location: Black Iron Forest Rank: E Contact: Sally Nikke Progress: Reward: 550 ( 100-1000 ) Mission: I lost my necklace. Can some help this old lady? Type: Search and Find Rank: E Contact: Mrs.Rose Progress: Reward: 400 Mission: Kill the Child Taker! Description: A monster has come by and kidnapped the children from our village! Please find them and slay that vile creature! Location: Terror Howl Woods Type: Slay and Save Rank: E Contact: Village Elder Progress: Reward: 650 Mission: Find and Destroy the Night Bandits! Description: The Night Bandits had taken everything from our treasury each time we sleep We have tried to everything to keep it safe, but nothing works. Location: Night Bandit Fort Type: Search and Defeat Rank: E Contact: Noi Redbeard Progress: Reward: 900$ Mission: Duel the Bronze Swordsmen! Description: I see you have a sword! Well, let me give you a spare one and we duel to see which of us is stronger. Location: Ken City Type: Duel Rank: E Contact: The Bronze Swordsman Progress: Reward: 600 Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: D Rank Jobs Mission: Defeat the Sycthe Brothers! Description: These two loose cannons has critically injured 10 people of our huge community. We are no match for them. Please help us! Location of Client: Blue Hope Community Building. Location of Mission: Cerulean Plains Type: Find and Defeat Rank: D Contact: Blue Hope Community Leader Progress: Reward: 1900$ Mission: Help me find my Dog! Description: I lost my dog when i woke up from napping! My dad is gonna kill me! Please help! I think he went into Emerald Path that leads to Emerald Woods. Location of Client: Green Flower Town Location of Mission: Type: Search and Find Rank: D Contact: Pi Nou Progress: Reward: 1500$ Mission: Find my lost Coin Purse! Description: A group of thieves has attacked me and took my coin purse. I need it back! They are called the Coin Thieves and they are found in the old Mustard Ruins. Location of Mission: Mustard Ruins. Type: Search and Find Rank: D Contact: Sophia Kin Location of Client: South Claw Town Progress: Reward: 2400$ Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: C Rank Jobs Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: B Rank Jobs Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: A Rank Jobs Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: S Rank Jobs Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: